


Children of the Force

by A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, Blu3g1rl



Series: Project Freelance [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, child kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan/pseuds/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3g1rl/pseuds/Blu3g1rl
Summary: A thief hunted!In a daring assault, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka, boarded the warship of cunning bounty hunter Cad Bane to recover a stolen holocron containing a list of the galaxy's force-sensitive children and future Jedi knights. After a desperate chase and duel with the villain, Anakin and his troops defeated Bane but were forced to evacuate his doomed vessel without the holocron.





	Children of the Force

__Cas surveyed his brothers as they walked off the ship they acquired. “How many made it off this time?” he asked Rex.

 

“Just us,” the blonde answered as he took his helmet off. This mission was a failure in his eyes. Nothing to show but the tally of dead brothers. 

 

“Denal, good job frying that bounty hunter,” Nate complimented. “Let's get some grub.” He looked at his vod’e, “You hungry?” 

 

Rex waved him off. “I'll catch up,” he said. After any mission he took he needed some space. 

 

Ahsoka glanced between her Master and Master Charr. “So what now?” she asked. 

 

“We get the injured to the medical bay,” Anakin replied.

 

As Rex took a deep breath he spotted a green liquid on the shuttle floor. He studied it for a moment and realization hit him. “General!” he shouted, “There's something I think you should see!” 

 

Ahsoka spied Denal limping off and ran up to him. “Trooper, are you alright?” she asked in concern, but Denal continued to walk, acting like he didn’t hear her. “Must've been hit in the head.” She said to herself. 

 

“It's blood, sir,” Rex informed the two Jedi Knights. “And it sure isn't from any of our men.”

 

Ahsoka continued to watch Denal limp off when she noticed him carrying his arm. “Wait! You're injured,” she exclaimed and ran up to him, “That might be serious.” That was when she noticed that the blood leaving his body wasn’t the human red but a translucent green. Her eyes widened. “You're no clone!.”

 

“Ahsoka! Wait!” Anakin shouted as he ran towards his student. However Bane was fast enough to knee her in the gut and darted off to a nearby ship. 

 

“Admiral, lock down the hyperspace rings! Hurry!” Anakin barked as they pursued the starfighter. 

 

“What could possibly have happened since I last spoke with you?” Yularen huffed, still irritated at Anakin’s earlier irreverence. 

 

“It's Bane. Lock those rings  _ now!”  _ Ava barked. 

 

But it was too late. Bane took a hyperspace ring and went to lightspeed.

 

“We'll have to inform the Council,” Ava said quietly.

 

ooOoo

The three stood in front of the Council as they reported. Every Councillor was there either in person or on holo, a rarity but understandable with how the war was going. “It is most unfortunate that Bane was allowed to escape again.” Mundi said out loud once they finished hearing the report. A grim and serious mood settled over everyone. 

 

“With access to the names and locations of the most Force-sensitive children in the Republic,” Windu agreed with a deep frown. 

 

Yoda added on just as seriously, “Inflict devastating damage on the Jedi Order he could.”

 

“We've discovered Bane's working with the Separatists,” Anakin offered but that much was a given. 

 

“There are thousands of children on that list,” Plo informed the human Knight so that he would understand the gravity of the situation. If his Wolfpack weren’t in the middle of a skirmish near Toydaria then he would be present in the Temple to deal with the matter himself. Still, he decided, he could at least do something and he knew just what could help. 

 

“Which will he go after first?” Shaak Ti inquired from Kamino. “There are many names on it after all.”

 

“We don’t have the forces to send a Jedi to every place,” Saesee Tiin agreed with the Togruta Master. 

 

Yoda listened for a few more minutes as the others inputted their opinions before speaking up, “Small chance there is, through the Force, that we may detect them.” 

 

“That may just work, Master Yoda,” Windu said and stood up. “We will continue this matter when we have retrieved the younglings. For now Obi-Wan, Yoda, and myself will locate the children through the Force.” He looked around the room, “May the Force be with you.” One by one the others said their farewells until only Master Plo was left. “What is it?” Mace asked.

 

“If you do not succeed in finding the younglings, I have an idea that might work, Master Windu,” Plo said, “I wish to be kept closely informed.” 

 

“Of course, Master Plo,” Mace agreed, curious about his idea but knowing better than to ask. The Kel Dor would reveal what he wanted to reveal and nothing less. Mace chalked it up as a Sentinel thing. It wasn’t the first time that Plo did what he wanted. “May the Force be with you.”

 

“And with you as well,” the pilot replied and ended the call. 

 

“Ava, Skywalker,” Mace said, “With us. You two will help find the younglings.” 

 

ooOoo

 

In a dark room, the five Jedi seated themselves on meditation cushions and opened themselves to the Force. “A jungle world,” Yoda announced after half an hour as the lush green filled his mind. His ear twitched as a cry of a bird broke through the jungle’s calmness. “Dome cities I see,” he concentrated to see where this jungle was, “Rodia it is.”   
  


Young Rodian laughter filled Obi-Wan as the sight of a crowded yet friendly market appeared before changing into an inside of someone’s house. He could see a single mother play ball with a child for a little bit. “A house in Kay Tap Square. I see it too,” he agreed as he kept watching the little babe. The child was strong enough to sense eyes watching him and he turned to where Obi-Wan was watching him and waved. 

 

The sound of waves crashing filled Mace’s ears, and suddenly he twitched as the Force dunked him under the ocean. “There's an ocean planet, home to...” he trailed off as Kit’s kin swam in his view. “Nautolans,” the Korun finished. 

 

“I see it too,” Ava affirmed as her red eyes stared at an older couple placing down their child, a young blueish green Nautolan. The child babbled to nobody as he reached out to grab an aquatic toy with the Force. The boy let out a delighted coo and started to chew on it. Abruptly she was gone from the house and floated above a city. “Glee Anselm?” she questioned. 

 

“Glee Anselm I see not,” Yoda replied as the city plunged into darkness as a cry pierced the calm. They were too late for the youngling; the bounty hunter had already taken him.

 

“I sense... a place I've been to before,” Anakin said slowly as the sound of rushing water filled his ears. Beautiful grasslands filled his view with a river playfully rushing through the grounds which lead into a dense and lush forest with rocky terrain. “Waterfalls,” he realized as the sound became louder. He knew where it was, “Naboo!”

 

“Jan-Gwa,” the Grandmaster confirmed as the Force showed him the Gungan girl holding her mother’s hand with a bright smile as they walked to their home. “A village, southern sector. Sense it strongly, I do.”

 

“The Gungan child was screaming,” Anakin said as he watched the shadows grab the girl. Her screams rang loudly in his head. 

 

“The future you see, young Skywalker. To Naboo you and Charr must go. Cad Bane you will find. With you, take your Padawan.”

 

“You are certain there is no child on Glee Anselm?” Mace inquired. The Force wouldn’t have shown it to him and Ava so strongly for no reason. 

 

Yoda’s ears drooped. “Into the shadow of the dark side, taken the child was,” the small Master gravely said, “Shrouded is his fate from us. Great the loss is. But more children in danger there are.”

 

The boy waving burned in his mind. “I shall leave for Rodia immediately,” Obi-Wan informed the group. He had seen the youngling, so it was his duty to make sure nothing happened. He would not let the bounty hunter take him.

 

“Find more younglings we will.” Yoda nodded as they watched the three stand up. 

 

ooOoo

 

Obi-Wan left hyperspace and flew above Rodia. His droid whistled out its concern. “Let's hope we have arrived in time,” the ginger replied and navigated his starfighter down to the planet’s surface. “Look after the ship, Arfour,” he ordered and jumped out. Obi-Wan ran through the market to where the youngling from his vision would be. Hurriedly he hit the buzzer and banged on the metal door. 

 

The door slid open a few inches to reveal the child’s mother. She gave him a dirty look once she recognized that he was a Jedi. “If you're looking for my son,  _ Jedi _ ,” she spat the word like a curse, “He's not here.” 

 

Unbothered by her cold tone Obi-Wan demanded, “Where is he?” But the mother shut the door in his face. Muted cries came from inside, “Open the door.” He waited half a second before using the Force to open it for him. There was no time to lose by being polite. He had to make sure the child was safe!

 

Once he walked in the mother pointed a blaster at him. “You'll never get him!” She cried out in a protective rage, and at any other time Obi-Wan could have been impressed by her love and devotion. 

 

But not this time. He waved his hand in front of her and used a little of the Force to compel the truth from her. “Where is the bounty hunter?” There was impatience in his voice as worry filled him. The boy was nowhere in sight. 

 

The compulsion broke her out of whatever trance Bane had put her in. “Bounty hunter?” she repeated and clutched her head with a hand. “He was a Jedi...”

 

“Jedi do not carry blasters,” Obi-Wan sharply informed her with a slight growl and used the Force to demonstrate that he was in fact a Jedi. Carelessly he dropped the offending weapon and it clattered to the ground. 

 

She clutched her head with both hands now in pain. “What have I done?” she asked to nobody and jumped at the sound of a blaster going off and a scream from a baby. Her baby. 

 

Without pause Obi-Wan darted out of the home to see what was happening. There in the market center was Cad Bane holding the youngling as a shield across from a Freelancer pointing a blaster at them. Obi-Wan had never met this one before and quickly studied him. Yellowish-gold accents over black with a sniper rifle on his back and two pistol holsters on his thighs. “Last chance, Bane.” The being sounded male. “Hand over the child.”

 

“Or else what?” Bane scoffed, not at all impressed by the Freelancer. He had never met this one before and assumed that he was his replacement. “You wouldn’t dare shoot me when I hold a child; there’s a good chance that you might hit him instead.” 

 

A low intimidating growl filled the air and the Freelancer lower the pistol into the holder. “You’re right,” he agreed, “A blaster might hit the kid but this,” the Freelancer threw a vibro knife with deadly accuracy at the Duros’s face, “Won’t!” 

 

Bane rolled away fast enough to avoid the knife from embedding itself into his face but not fast enough to completely dodge it. A small cut quickly bleed his green blood. He shifted the crying child and jumped into the air, activating his boot repulsors to fly onto the roof where he left the stolen starfighter. He knew better than to stay and fight. His replacement was out for blood; his blood. 

 

Quickly moving into action Obi-Wan shot a cable into the building’s wall and made his way to the roof. The Freelancer did so as well. However they were too late and could only watch as Bane flew off with the young Rodian. “Haar'chak!” the Agent cursed in Mando’a. The use of the language startled Obi-Wan for a moment. The man turned to the Jedi, “Master Obi-Wan?” he asked.

 

“Yes?” Obi-Wan replied as a bad feeling filled him. 

 

“I am Agent Coruscant of Project Freelance,” the Agent introduced himself with a slight bow. “We have much to talk about.” 

  
  


ooOoo

 

“General Skywalker, they told us you were coming,” Captain Typho greeted Anakin when the gunship landed on Naboo.

 

“Has the Gungan family been notified?” Anakin demanded, all business.The idea of stealing children reminded him of the Hutts; there was no way that he would let that little girl he saw be taken. 

 

Typho nodded and gestured to the male Gungan beside him. “Captain Lunker here is in charge of the operation.” Everyone was on alert; Nabooians were fiercely protective of their own. “He will take you to Jan-Gwa city.”

 

“Let me take the lead, Master,” Ahsoka growled and pounded a fist into her palm. “I've got a score to settle.” She remembered the way the Duros ripped off her Padawan beads. 

 

“All right, go with the Gungan,” Anakin said. “We'll be there shortly.”

 

Ava frowned. “Are you sure sending Ahsoka after Bane is wise?” Especially if Ahsoka was seeking revenge for their last encounter. Things could get messy. 

 

“She can handle herself,” Anakin replied confidently as he watched the Gungan lead his student to the village. 

 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

 

ooOoo

 

Ahsoka listened as the mobile above the crib chimed and the Gungan mother placed down the decoy as if it was her child. For almost an hour nothing happened and Ahsoka thought that the bounty hunter wouldn’t show up. As if he heard her doubts the Duros slipped through a window. Carefully she cracked open the door and watched the bounty hunter soundlessly stalk over to the crib like a vornskyr to its prey. She pounced once Bane had the decoy in his hand. “Don't move, asayi'ada,” she ordered him using a word that Hevy, a trooper she befriended, used to call his brother, (of course, once realizing that she heard him say it the trooper panicked and bribed her to not tell anyone who taught her it). 

 

Bane was momentary thrown at the sight of the Padawan he had defeated earlier but recovered quickly. “You weren't the child I was expecting to find,” he snarked. 

 

Ahsoka lifted her saber higher at him as he raised his hands in surrender. “Obviously,” she scoffed. 

 

The Duros prepared a wire. “You would have been a good ‘lancer in another life,” he complimented; the girl was devious and determined, traits that made Freelancers go far in life. But it only went so far. “But you’re not quite at my level, yet!” At the end of his little speech he threw the wire around her lightsaber and pulled it out of her hand. At the same time he tried to shoot her with his blaster. The girl rolled away from him and took cover behind a chair. Bane activated his boot repulsors and flew out of the same window he’d entered. He only got ten feet into the air before the girl’s master jumped from the rooftop and pulled both of them down to the ground. 

 

Bane bumped a little as he landed on his side; he rolled onto his stomach and heard the hum of a saber. The little Jedi pointed her green blade in his face. “Looks like I win,” she jeered with a curl of her lips. Just like a Freelancer, he thought. What a pity that she was inducted as a Jedi; she would have made a fine Freelancer indeed.  

 

Taunting an enemy was often a sign of insecurity. Stooping to the same level. Ahsoka still had much to learn, Ava thought. But she was still a Padawan, and had plenty of time to do so. She’d done well today helping to apprehend Bane.

 

The teen Togruta watched as Master Charr handcuffed the sleemo and spotted something shining on his belt. It was her Padawan beads. The hunter must have kept it as a trophy. “I think I've earned the right to wear this again,” she said out loud and took them from Bane. She would have to wait until she went back to the Temple to have it placed on her head again; maybe this time Skyguy would have the honor of putting it on her. She didn’t even bother to watch as Bane was escorted away, merely turned to the Gungan mother with a kind smile. “Your daughter is safe now,” Ahsoka warmly assured her and wiggled her fingers at the youngling. The baby cooed at her. Perhaps when the child was older she would be the one to bring her to the Temple. The Force sang softly to her and Ahsoka was given a vision of the girl playing with a Rodian her age, both wearing Temple garments. 

 

“Do you really believe that?” Bane taunted. How naive to believe that the game was over. 

 

Ava scowled and gave the Duros a harder push than was strictly necessary. Bane hid a wince as her fingers dug into his shoulder. “Keep moving,” she warned lowly.

 

ooOoo

 

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood inside Cad Bane’s cell. “We know you've taken at least two children,” Obi-Wan told the kidnapper and Mace jumped in.

 

“Where are they?” 

 

Not at all intimidated by the double teaming, Bane smirked. “Beyond your reach.”

 

Mace repressed the urge to throttle the Duros. “Who are you working for?” the Korun pressed in his deep voice.

 

“I work alone,” Bane replied boredly. Did they really think he would start gabbing his mouth off if he was caught? 

 

“It is only a matter of time before we locate the holocron,” the Stewjoni said in a serene tone that implied that he knew something that Bane didn’t. It made the blue bounty hunter nervous. “Make it easier on yourself; you won’t like the other option.” 

 

Slightly unnerved, Bane nonetheless pretended that he was unruffled. “What are you going to do, Jedi, torture me?” he taunted knowing full well that Jedi don’t torture prisoners. 

 

The Korun shook his head in negative and tried a different tactic, “I think the fear of whoever you work for outweighs your fear of us.” 

 

Bane glared at him, now insulted by the comment. “This conversation is over,” he growled out. 

 

“For us,” Obi-Wan agreed with a calmness that made even Mace look at him in surprise; the ginger ignored the two and hit his comm. “You were right; he’s all yours.” The shield to the cell powered down as the agent from Rodia stalked in. “May I re-introduce you to Agent Coruscant,” there was a slight tone of smugness as Obi-Wan gestured to the black and yellow armored being. 

 

“Did you miss me?” Agent Coruscant taunted. 

 

ooOoo

  
  
  


ooOoo

 

“We tore the ship apart. There's no sign of the holocron or the kids,” Anakin reported.

 

“Did you check the ship's navigation records?” Mace asked. 

 

Ava shook her head. “They were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo.”

 

Mace turned to his fellow Jedi Master. “What was that all about?” he demanded in a disapproving voice. 

 

The tone made Anakin curious; what did his former master do? “What was what about?”  he asked gleefully. Anything that annoyed someone like Windu was good blackmail. 

 

“Obi-Wan allowed a Freelancer to join us,” Mace informed the others.

 

Ava arched an eyebrow. “‘Allowed?’ Not hired?” Mace silently complimented his former student for noticing how he phrased it.

 

“A  _ Freelancer _ ?” Anakin repeated, dumbfounded. Obi-Wan almost never hired Freelancers, always saying that they were uncivilized. He turned to where Bane was being held, and sure enough Anakin spotted the armor. His eyes widened when he noticed the yellow. Padmé had told him about how that particular Agent had captured her for Gunray. Anger filled him at the idea of letting someone that worked for the Separatists on their cruiser. 

 

“I’m afraid that there is more to this than it appears,” Obi-Wan stressed out the importance of why a Freelancer was here. 

 

“Do explain,” Mace intoned, not at all amused.

 

“It appears that our friend Cad Bane was a former Freelancer himself; the Project feels as if they are responsible for his actions against us and wish to make amends,” the Stewjoni explained as he thought back to his earlier conversation with Agent Coruscant. 

 

_ “We have much to discuss,” Agent Coruscant said after Bane had fled with the youngling.  _

 

_ Cautiously Obi-Wan nodded, “Do we now?” He inquired politely as he prepared himself in case the Agent got violent. One could never know with the Freelancers.  _

 

_ “Let’s head back to our ships,” Coruscant raised his hand to where Obi-Wan landed, “The Director wishes to talk to you personally, and I don’t want anyone to overhear what he has to say.” _

 

_ “The Director?” Obi-Wan repeated as they walked. He racked his brain as he tried to figure out who this director was and why he had never heard of this person before. “Who is this  _ ‘Director’ _?”  _

 

_ But Coruscant remained quiet until they reached the ship and he held up  a holocom and activated it. A distorted figure appeared but Obi-Wan got the feeling that the person was a man. He was proven correct as a voice, obviously highly modified, started to speak. “Greetings Master Jedi; you do not know who I am, but that is not important. What is important is that I know what happened to your Temple and who did it.” _

 

_ Obi-Wan was startled at the admission. “How did he...?” _

 

_ “The man, Cad Bane was able to infiltrate your home and acquire one of your holocrons. How I know this doesn’t matter as well but what does is that Cad Bane was a  _ former _ associate of ours. I want it to be clear that the Project had no ties to the action nor would have allowed such a thing to happen if we had known. We wish to apologize on behalf of Bane. That said, our resources are yours and we will send one of our best and brightest agents to aid in reacquiring your holocron and younglings.” The figure turned to Coruscant, “Agent Coruscant, you will work with the Jedi until this... situation... is resolved. Once you have captured Bane, bring both him and the Jedi you are with back to the Mother of Invention so that we may talk further in person.” _

 

_ “Of course, Director,” Agent Coruscant responded obediently.  _

 

“Has the Freelancer gotten Bane to give up the information?” Ava asked.

 

“No, I have not,” said Freelancer answered her, making everyone jump at the unexpected presence. When did the agent leave the cell? “I have to give it to the man. He’s a tough one.” Despite the compliment, they all could feel the frustration emanating from the agent. Mace wondered if the agent even tried at all; the man wasn’t even in there for five minutes. 

 

Anakin cracked his knuckles. “Then we'll have to use the Force to make him talk.”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I don't think Bane is that weak.” If Cad Bane was anything other than resistant to mind tricks, he would have known from the moment he walked into the cell. Force Persuasion was his speciality. 

 

“Maybe if we all concentrated on his mind together?” Ahsoka suggested as she remembered her Temple lessons about the mind trick.

 

That could backfire on them, big time. “Using the Force to compel a strong mind to cooperate is risky,” Ava cautioned, “There is a danger that his mind could be destroyed in the process.” 

 

Anakin was less than concerned by that. Who cared if that sleemo lost his mind? “Well? Do we have another choice?” 

 

Ava shot him an irritated look for missing her point; it wasn’t just a matter of ethics. If Bane’s mind was destroyed before they got what they needed, the information could be lost forever. 

 

“No,” Mace finally said. “We don’t. Skywalker, stay out here with your Padawan and our new  _ friend _ , Agent Coruscant.” Force Persuasion was a delicate art; one needed much restraint and finesse to use it. Skywalker had neither of the two. 

 

Bane watched the ginger and the dark-skinned Jedi enter the cell, along with the Chiss who’d arrested him on Naboo. Wasn’t often he saw one of her kind. 

 

Closing her eyes, Ava reached out and surrounded Bane’s will with her own. “You will take us to the holocron.”

 

“Jedi mind tricks don't work on me,” Bane scoffed. Project Freelance had seen to that. 

 

Obi-Wan joined his voice and efforts with Ava's. “You will take us to the holocron.”

 

“Forget it,” the Duros scoffed. Ooooohhh _ , scary, _ now there were two people trying to get into his head. Bane imagined a fortress surrounded by Droidekas. The way to prevent your mind from being scrambled was to create a trap or ten in your head. If you knew your mind, you could prevent someone from getting in it. 

 

“You will take us to the holocron,” Mace ordered in his resonant baritone. The combined strength of the Jedi overtook the mental droids and pounded on the durasteel doors. 

 

“I..I won't,” Bane grunted, strained. 

 

“And you will take us,” Mace repeated, 

 

“ _ NOW!”  _ the three shouted in unison.

 

The doors to his mind were thrown wide open and the Jedi’s power swarmed him. “I will take you...” he began in a dazed monotone. With monumental effort he threw off the order and shook his head, “ _ No _ ! Get out of my head!” His mental doors snapped shut and Bane sagged from exhaustion. 

 

“Perhaps we should try again, Masters?” Ava suggested when the Duros didn’t speak after a minute. A second try might get him to talk. 

 

“You’ll fry his mind if you do,” somebody informed, and she whirled around to see Coruscant lean against the cell door, the shields down. “I think Bane’s got the memo.”  

 

Ava glanced at the Freelancer. Who was he that he knew so much about the Force? The Chiss arched an eyebrow. “Have you?” she asked the Duros in a calm tone. 

 

Coruscant tilted his head in an exaggerated way. “Besides, I thought you Jedi were above torture.” Everyone could feel the agent’s amusement through the Force. 

 

Ava hid her irritation at the agent’s interference and waited for Bane to talk. There was a loud hiss from the Freelancer as he pushed himself off of the door and walked closer to the Duros. “Well...?” It took a moment for Ava to register that he was in fact still talking to her. 

 

She coolly met his gaze, getting the feeling that the man was smirking at her behind his helmet. “I don’t see why you of all people would care about our methods; your organization isn’t above torture.”

 

“It’s called information gathering,” Coruscant shot back. “Hey Bane-o, what do you think? Want another go? You can decide if it’s torture or not.” 

 

“No need, I’ll talk,” the former agent breathed out. Anything to avoid that again. 

 

ooOoo

 

Anakin walked up to the group as they made their way to a ship. “The Chancellor wants a report on our progress,” he reported to his master. 

 

“Tell him this is not Republic business,” Obi-Wan immediately said. There was no reason that the Chancellor should receive any information on what they did, Jedi affairs were just that. Jedi affairs. “It's an internal Jedi affair.” He scowled for a brief moment; if they allowed politics in on private affairs now, then the Senate would start demanding that they report everything they do. 

 

His former student shook his head. “I'm sorry to disagree, but as long as the Jedi are acting as a military, we should report to the Chancellor, even on internal matters such as this,” he insisted. Palpatine, after all, cared for them and was concerned about the younglings. Why make a big deal about something as little as this? 

 

Mace and Obi-Wan shared a look. “Well, then, I guess you just volunteered to go,” Mace said a little too cheerfully, “Give the Chancellor my regards.” At least he wasn’t going to have to deal with the Senate. 

 

“Now, wait a minute,” Skywalker tried to interject, not wanting to miss out on the action.

 

“I agree,” Obi-Wan cheerfully backed his fellow Councillor, “Report back here when you are finished.”

 

“This could be a trap, Master. You sure you don't need us to go?” 

 

“Of course it's a trap, Anakin,” Ava said dryly. The bounty hunter wasn’t going to prison without a fight, and she doubted he’d forgive the slight against his pride anytime soon.

 

“Bane will be moved into my custody as soon as we retrieve the holocron and children,” Coruscant informed Windu as they watched the Chiss load Bane into a small shuttle, her captain walking beside her. 

 

“No.” Windu shook his head. “You and Obi-Wan will head back to your base and talk to your boss.” He looked at the only other adult in the room. “Once you’ve made it to the base, contact me.” 

 

The ginger nodded his head. “Yes, Master.” 

ooOoo

 

Ava activated the navicomputer. “The coordinates,” Mace said.

 

“The coordinates are 673117 cross 7RB71.”

 

Ava entered the coordinates and looked at the results. “That will take us into the far Outer Rim, neutral space.”

 

“Do you want your holocron and your kids or not?”

Their destination turned out to be a decrepit space station. Ava held up a hand when her captain moved to follow them out of the shuttle. “We'll be fine, Cas. Stay here and watch the ship.” They might need to make a quick getaway, and it wouldn’t do to have their only means of transport destroyed.

 

“Yes, sir.” The commando sounded miffed. “I'll keep the ship running.”

 

They boarded a lift, and Ava shot Mace a concerned glance. _ I do not sense any children nearby. _

 

Mace frowned.  _ Neither do I _ .

 

They exited the lift into an large room. “Where are you keeping the children?” Ava demanded aloud.

 

“The children are safe. But first, there is your precious holocron.” Sure enough, the cube was on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

 

Bane started forward. “Let me get it for you.”

 

Mace halted the bounty hunter with a hand on the shoulder. “No more of your tricks,” he growled and started forward, missing the bounty hunter’s smirk. 

 

As soon as he stepped down, alarms blared. Bane’s trap had sprung. “Mother-!” was all Mace managed to get out before two turrets popped up. He leapt onto a stack of crates and started deflecting their fire. 

 

Half a dozen remotes fired laser beams at Ava. She activated her lightsaber, changing the angles to start destroying the remotes. But for every remote she destroyed, two more took its place.

 

“So long, Jedi,” Bane drawled and exited through a hidden door.

 

ooOoo

 

The ride to the Headquarters of Project Freelance was a quiet and tense one. Both Obi-Wan and his commander (Cody had insisted to tag along in case things went south) followed the agent’s starfighter through a dense asteroid field past the Outer Rim and into the Unknown Region. “Are you sure this isn’t a trap?” Cody questioned his general. He was more comfortable to ask questions when it was General Kenobi was the only Jedi around. 

 

“I don’t believe so, Cody,” the general responded as he moved out of the path of a crashing asteroid. The space rock collided into another. “I didn’t sense any trickery from Agent Coruscant or this mysterious Director of theirs when I spoke to him.” Both watched from the cockpit in silence for a few moments. “What do you think, Cody?” 

 

Cody blinked at the unexpected question, “What do you mean?” 

 

Obi-Wan huffed out a little laugh, “What do you think about this meeting? Despite what I’ve said to Anakin, we’ve worked with Freelancers before.”

 

The clone chewed on his lip in thought as he thought about the times the 212th worked with a Freelancer. So far Cody had had the pleasure of working with five of the Project’s agents; Jakku, Naboo, Utapau, Alderaan, and finally Christophsis. All of them were friendly enough, Cody supposed, but they were also very serious about whatever contract they had. Even when Cody and his Ghost Company had to fight against any agents that were hired by the Seppies were friendly and contract oriented; most had even done their best to avoid any fighting. But none of the agents had ever mentioned any Director before and the new information set Cody on edge. “It’s not the agents I’m worried about, sir,” the air marshall said slowly, “Most seem to avoid any confrontation with the Republic.”

 

“So you noticed that as well,” The ginger said with an impressed tone. Obi-Wan had started to see that trend early on in the war but held his tongue after he half mentioned it to Anakin. His former student had merely scoffed at his observation, saying that he (Obi-Wan) was just seeing things. “I wonder why...”

 

“Yes sir,” Cody answered and continued his earlier thought, not at all offended by the interruption. Kenobi was prone to think things out loud. The Jedi had claimed that in doing so, it helped him get the answer. “But they never mentioned a Director before; at least with any Freelancer we know their motives.”

 

“Hmm...” Obi-Wan hummed out. 

 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Coruscant’s voice crackled through the comm, “We’re almost here.” The agent’s ship swerved left, and straight into an asteroid. Both men jerked at that and braced for an explosion, but to their surprise none came. Instead the star fighter went through the rock. “Chill out,” the agent said and both could imagine an amused look, “It’s just an illusion, come on through.” 

 

Obi-Wan shrugged at that and obeyed. With bated breath Cody screwed his eyes shut as they went through, not quite believing that they would just go through the rock. After a moment he slowly opened them and blinked in shock. “But there are no moons in the region!” He exclaimed as he gazed at the moon in front of him.

 

“That’s no moon, Cody,” Obi-Wan informed him, “It looks like a giant space station.” And indeed, once they got closer the moon turned into one humongous metal sphere. Two A-wings flew out of a landing bay to fly alongside them. 

 

“Gentlemen,” Coruscant’s voice said, “Welcome to the Mother of Invention.”

 

ooOoo

 

Agent Coruscant walked up to Cody and Obi-Wan with a brunette human female. The agent’s yellow accents seem to glow in the artificial light, “Boys, this is Agent Illum,” Coruscant introduced with a gesture, “She will be your guide now.”

 

“Oh?” Obi-Wan said with a raised eyebrow, “Is that so? I was under the impression that you would take us to meet your Director.” 

 

Agent Illum stepped forward. “I’m afraid that Agent Coruscant is required for other activities,” she said in an emotionless tone that sent shivers down their spines. “Please, follow me.” Without waiting for any confirmation the woman pivoted on her heel and began to walk. 

 

Cody and Obi-Wan shared a glance with each other before following. As the three walked down a long corridor void of any beings the only Jedi present tried to start a conversation. “I have worked with some of your associates before. They are quite skilled.”

 

Illum’s heels clicked against the floor. “Of course; Project Freelance demands the best.” She didn’t say anything after that.

 

“This is the first time anyone has ever mentioned a Director. Who is he, may I ask?” Obi-Wan inquired as they walked. Muted Force presences could be felt as they rounded a corner. A large window appeared and he glanced at it. It was a training room, Obi-Wan realized as he watched some armored figures train. One had green accents, Alderaan, and the other that Obi-Wan couldn’t identify had white ones painted on. Both were circling each other looking for any openings, and when neither could the white one (and that’s not a racist thing!) lunged. He couldn’t tell what happened next or who would win since Illum let out an impatient noise for the two men to continue to follow her. 

 

Privately, Cody thought that Alderaan would win. 

 

Soon enough they stopped in front of a large durasteel door. The woman tapped a button on the side and spoke lowly, informing the person behind the door that they were here. The was a pause before the door slowly slid open. Illum turned back to the two soldiers and jerked her head, silently ordering them to enter. Prepared for the worst, both men did. 

 

ooOoo

 

“I've got the holocron!” Ava called to her former master. Deactivating her lightsaber, she dodged and weaved through intersecting laser beams, then dived and rolled under the descending door. Mace quickly followed. He dropped to the ground and rolled underneath, losing his grip on his lightsaber in the process. He pulled his weapon to his hand with the Force just before the door shut.  

 

Flames nipped at their heels as they sprinted to their exit. “Now, Cas,” Ava said when they entered the shuttle. Cas detached the ship, and the space station exploded behind them.

 

ooOoo

 

The room was pitch black but before either Cody or Obi-Wan could adjust to the darkness the overhead lights clicked on, blinding them for a moment. Obi-Wan raised a hand over his eyes. “Katoya, Master Jedi,” the familiar voice greeted. Both men looked to the center of a room; a throne-like chair sat there with a man lounging like a king. Or perhaps like the Director of a deadly organization where the members were skilled in murder and armed to the teeth. 

 

Obi-Wan bowed, “Director,” his voice was neutral as he took in details of said Director. The man was human looking in appearance, with pale skin and black hair that curled slightly around his head. Intelligent green eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses stared at the two. Overall there wasn’t any defining characteristics about a man with such power as him but Obi-Wan knew better than to assume anything. “You asked for my presence and here I am.” The Stewji could hear his commander shift his weight, “This here is my commander–”

 

The Director interrupted the introduction with a bored tone. “CC-2224, also known as Cody. Trained and completed the ARC program with the highest scores; the program was, of course, created by your former commander, Alpha 17, at your suggestion. Air Marshal of the 212th battalion as well as your personal squad, the Ghost Company. He has many victories under his belt and is a genius at strategy. Yes, I know who he is.” Both men blinked in shocked at the rattling off of information. How much did the Project know? “I didn’t ask you to come so that you could introduce me to your second in command, nor for you to leave Bane behind with Master Windu and his former student Charr, Kenobi.” There was slight irritation in the man’s tone. 

 

“Why did you request my presence then?” Obi-Wan inquired politely, quickly regaining his composure. 

 

The man tapped his throne’s armrest and a large holo appeared between the three. The image showed footage of a younger Bane fighting a female Zabrak. “As I informed you earlier, Cad Bane was one of our operatives until a certain incident made him leave. We were satisfied with only keeping an ear out on his activities until he attack your Temple. The Project wants to clarify that we had no knowledge of his actions and wish to remain a neutral faction.” The image turned in a still photo of Count Dooku standing the balcony in Geonosis with the dead Jango Fett. 

 

Obi-Wan remembered that day clearly; the scorching sun beating down on him as the natives cheered for his death. He remembered his surprise and disappointment when his Padawan and Senator Amidala were pulled out to share his fate. That day, Obi-Wan truly thought that they would all die. “We thought that Bane was hired by the Separatists for the holocron.”

 

“Yes,” the Director grimly atoned, “A mysterious figure came to us and requested the same job. Naturally, we declined. They must have learned Bane’s origins and hired him next.” 

 

And a former agent was just as good as a current one, the Jedi deduced. “Do you know the identity of this person?” he asked. 

 

“No, and none of my slicers were able to identify them.” Mentally Obi-Wan cursed. There goes that plan. “But we were able to trace them as far as Coruscant.” Obi-Wan filed that information away; the Council would love to learn of this. “We, the Project, feel responsible for our former agent’s actions and wish to make amends.” 

 

So they only wanted to cover their asses, Cody realized, they didn’t really care about what happened; they only wanted to continue their business. If word got out that an agent attacked the Temple then the Republic would declare the organized bounty hunters an enemy. 

 

“So we’ve decided to aid your side with similar information.” The Director concluded, “The Mother of Invention is the most secure place in the entire galaxy, which is why I invited you to come.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, that made sense. It would be bad for business if the Project was intercepted by anyone. “Alright, we’re listening.”

 

A ghost of a smile touched the man’s face. “One of our agents learned that the Banking Clan has broken their sworn neutrality and the Senator of Scipio is working with your enemy.” A picture of Baron Clovis Rush appeared on the holo. The politician was on Cato Neimoidia shaking hands with the Geonosian leader, Poggle the Lesser. “Of course actually finding out what they are doing is up to you to figure out. As well as proving his treason, of course if you wish.”

 

“Oh? And why is that, Director?”

 

“Like I said before, the Project enjoys its neutrality, Master Jedi.” The bespectacled wryly said. “But once you find out whatever they are doing, we the Project would be obliged to help. This time without any costs; seeing that you decided to not let Agent Coruscant aid in retrieving your stolen younglings.” 

 

A polite smile crossed Obi-Wan’s face as he bowed, “We would be grateful for that, Director; and thank you for this information.”

 

The man smirked, “A tit for tat, you might say.” He tapped the armrest again and the holo faded away. “Agent Illum will escort you back to your ship. Have a safe trip.” 

 

ooOoo

 

Anakin and Ahsoka stood in front of the Council, their robes still covered in ash. The younglings they saved were currently in the Crèche waiting to be taken back home. “The base was completely destroyed, Masters, and so was any clue who's behind this,” the Knight reported somberly. Currently only Mace Windu, Yoda, and his master were present; most of the Council was not there, both physically or through the holocom; only Master Plo had decided to holo in. 

 

“Most unfortunate this is,” Yoda said with his ears tipped downward. 

 

Obi-Wan hummed, “I was informed that Project Freelancer was contacted originally by this person among other things. Apparently they do not have any idea to who this person is as well; only that they were on Coruscant at that time.”

 

The mood was somber and grim. “At least we still have Bane,” Ahsoka tried to input to alleviate the tension. Mace grimaced at that comment and shifted slightly. Helplessness filled the young girl. “He got away again?”

 

Not wanting to admit that it was practically his fault that Bane got away, the Korun shifted topics, grateful that his student wasn’t there. “The important thing is that the children are safe and we've recovered the holocron.”

 

Plo nodded along, “The list is intact, and there is no evidence it was copied.” Despite being half a galaxy away from the Temple he was able to look over the holocron to make sure of that. 

 

Yoda shook his head; it was too early for any celebration, “Still, the future of all Jedi uncertain is. Move forward cautiously we must.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
